sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unwelcomed Guest (Escapades)
Return to A.F.A (Escapades) Haüyne: Look, I can explain. Galena: Please do! Haüyne: The four of us made an agreement back at the stadium for them to come here. Galena: Without my permission? Xanthus: What makes you so special? Galena: I'm the leader of this team, group, whatever you want to call it! Gypsum: Watch your tone with us, Galena. You must have forgotten just how much we out rank you. Xa-Phia: Actually with him being a leader, he's pretty high ranked. And with us being on his side, we've moved up. Triphane: Oh! Looks like you finally got the gem you wanted, Phia. Have you used him yet? Xanthus: Wow. I wasn't expecting this. Galena how could you not tell me something like this? Xa-Phia: I'm not using him and I'm not going to use him. He's… Special to me! Xanthus: How cheesy. You know that Strontium won't like that. Xa-Phia: Strontium is not doing anything about! Galena: Phia, Stop. Xanthus, leave. Haüyne: So Gypsum and Triphane can stay? Galena: … Haüyne: Is that a yes? Antimony: Give him some time to think about it, and then let him tell you no later. Gypsum: I was wondering when you would open that metal mouth of yours. Triphane: Quite. She's has learned how to keep her mouth shut like the servant she is! Antimony: Oh hi Triphane didn't smell you there. Aquamarine whispered to Pyrochlore, who he was sitting next to. Aquamarine: She does have a smell coming from her… Pyro giggled. Everyone turned their heads at them. Triphane: Excuse me! Aquamarine: Oh you heard that? Xanthus: Apologizes! Aquamarine: Let me tell you what's not going to happen. Xanthus walked over to Aqua and looked him dead in his eyes and got in his face. Xanthus: Apologizes! Aquamarine: Fine. Triphane, I’m sorry that you smell. Xanthus snapped and started choking Aquamarine. Everyone gasped. Aqua struggled to break free. Xanthus was then tackled by Tashmarine. Tashmarine started punching him in the face. Galena pulled Tash off of him. Xanthus looked like he was hardly injured Xanthus: Seriously, Galena. What type of freak show are you running here?! Gypsum: Honestly! The disrespect for us is ridiculous! Aquamarine: The disrespect is to be expected. Tashmarine: You can’t expect to be treated like royalties when you force yourselves into a temple. Pyrochlore: Now that’s disrespectful! Xanthus: Quiet! You know that your win against me was a false victory! Don’t get too high over your head, Pyrochlore! Triphane: You all might as well get used to it. Gypsum: We’re here to stay and not going anywhere. Isn’t that right, Hypersthene? Hypersthene: Look, as much as I live you two, and as much as I would like to get to know Xanthus, you can’t stay here. Haüyne: I’m really sorry for this, everyone. Xanthus: I think we can make a deal. Galena: Excuse you? Xanthus: You heard me. And you know exactly what I’m talking about. Xa-Phia: Oh no… Can we please get a day off from fighting? Xanthus: You’re a gem. It’s what you do! Galena: Xanthus, come on. Can you all please leave and allow us to carry on our day without anymore confrontation? Xanthus: I’m afraid not. You know what gem I am, and you know I love to fight! And you know exactly who I want to go against. Xanthus looked at Aquamarine. He rolled his eyes and walked outside. Xanthus: You know the deal. If I beat him, we stay. If I somehow manage to lose to that little creature, then we’ll leave. Galena: Fine. But you keep your end of the deal. I know how you are! Xanthus: Just as long as you promise to keep that dog of yours on a leash! Tashmarine growled from across the room. Everyone headed outside. Xanthus was told to stay inside by Galena. Xanthus: What is it? You better not be stalling because you feel bad for him! Galena: I’m not stalling. I just don’t want my best friend to get hurt and just leave me like that. Xanthus tilted his head. Xanthus: Hur- Best friend? It’s been more than one hundred years since you and I have hung out like we used to. You and I used to be the most powerful gems in Earth’s Kindergarten! Remember Eclogite?! Galena: Yes, I remember. And I miss him, but you know that we get way too… What’s the word I’m looking for? Xanthus: Fun? Come on, Man! You know you miss it! Galena: I do! But I just can’t do things like that like I used to! Xanthus: You can with Phia. Galena: I- Galena stood there, lost for words. Xanthus shook his head and walked outside. Galena sighed and followed him. Everyone was lined up along the shore of the beach. Aqua was standing on the water. Xanthus stood fifty steps away from him, face-to-face. Water flowed towards Tashmarine and went up to his neck. The water then froze and became a chain that was collared. Xanthus: I bet now he’ll behave. Galena: Okay, you both know the deal. Any words for your opponent? Xanthus: I’m going to make you suffer in this night and the next! Aquamarine: It’s the middle of the day! Xanthus reached both of his hands to his gem. Grenade launchers appeared on both of his arms he fired two grenades at Aquamarine. Aqua created two ice walls to block them both. The grenades hit the walls and exploded, knocking him back into the water. Pyrochlore looked at Galena with confusion. Pyrochlore: I thought his weapon was a brass knuckle?! Galena: It was. He’s able to have two weapons at once. Pyrochlore: Oh. Wait… Was? That’s past tense. Galena: Oh yeah, if he wins a fight, he can obtain the weapon or abilities of his opponent… Aquamarine got up out of the water. He looked angered. He opened his hands and water started lift up around him. Two fist were formed and turned into ice fist. Aqua then started to charge for Xanthus. Xanthus smirked at him and then ran towards him. Aqua jumped into the air and swung the ice fist at Xanthus for a punch. He dodged it and shot both fist with grenades. Water and steam went everywhere. Aquamarine summoned his bow and began shooting rapidly at Xanthus. Xan made the grenade launchers disappear and then summoned a huge shield. Aquamarine: What a coincidence! The shield was then lifted into the air by Xanthus and spikes appeared from the outside of it. Xanthus placed it on the ground and kicked it as hard as he could and it started spinning like a wheel. He kicked it again and it started speeding towards Aquamarine. Aquamarine started running from it. It followed him in every direction he went. He then ran above the water and the shield sunk. Xanthus: You’re holding out on me! Show me what you’re capable of, gem! Aquamarine: Fine, but you might be a little bit in shock. The warp pad was heard going off and Oracle Clear Andara, Luminescent Green Andara, and Divine Fire Andara. The others didn’t hear that they arrived. They were too busy watching the fight. Oracle Clear: What are they doing? Aquamarine: PDEE BARMA!! A huge ring of water lifted into the air and began to float. The symbol of the Andaras showed in the middle of it. Out came a huge gem that was Blue. He had a mask over mouth and marks under his eyes. Oracle Clear Andara’s jaw dropped along with the other two Andaras. Everyone was completely in shock as well. The ring of water slowly went down, showing the rest of the body of the gem. Once the body was fully shown, Aqua and the gem’s eyes both glowed blue. The gem seemed to match every action of Aqua. (Stop Music) Divine Fire Andara: HEY!! The summoned gem looked and so did everyone else. Divine Fire had flames coming out of his eyes. Divine Fire Andara: You and I have unfinished business to take care of! The gem gasped and disappeared leaving a cool fog behind it.. Divine Fire was furious. He ran over to Aquamarine. Aquamarine: Please be gentle! Divine Fire picked Aquamarine up by his hoodie and lifted him into the air. Divine Fire: You’re coming with me! Divine walked to the warp pad still having Aqua in the air. Oracle Clear: Galena, you two. Galena ran over to the warp pad. Divine then made it with Aqua. They all then warped out. Tashmarine: Aqua… Xa-Phia: Don’t worry Tash, he’ll be fine. ~End~ > Return to A.F.A (CRV2) Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon